<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take responsibility by shivadyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049004">take responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne'>shivadyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko considers her with more seriousness than holding hands deserves. “I’ll take good care of you, then, if that’s what I have to do.” She stares at their hands, thoughts turning in her head and ignoring the way Chie’s looking at her. “I don’t know how my parents will react, but if I’ve done something that means I need to take responsibility for you—”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i missed persona 4 a lot recently and i wanted to try writing some casual yukichie romance scene. it's been so long since i wrote them so let's hope they seem ic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chie sprawls out on Yukiko’s bed, releasing a little pleased sigh as she stretches out. “It’s been ages since we got time to hang out again—just you and me. I’m getting a little sick of seeing Yosuke’s face.”</p><p>Yukiko turns to look at her, twirling her hair around her finger. “I missed you, too.” She smiles down at her, dropping her hand into her lap. She clutches at the fabric of her skirt, feeling a weird twist in her gut watching Chie squirm around to get comfortable. “I don’t mind the others. It’s nice having them in our lives. But you’re always going to be special to me.”</p><p>Chie turns so she’s laying on her side, looking up at her with wide eyes. She’s blushing. “Y-yukiko, you’re gonna embarrass me saying crap like that!” She’s gripping the comforter with a fisted hand, loosening her hold on it then tightening it again. “But… I missed you, too. I feel like we’ve been so distant from each other, even when you’re right there—” She reaches her hand out, as if to close the distance.</p><p>Yukiko watches Chie pull her hand back away again, sees her hesitating. She makes a strange face when that happens, darting forward and grabbing Chie’s hand in her own. She slots her fingers through Chie’s, noting that her fingers are so much longer. She feels flushed. “I don’t know why I’m holding your hand,” she says.</p><p>Chie stutters incoherently back at her, face so red that it matches Yukiko’s sweater. “Yukiko, what? Huh?!” She doesn’t pull her hand free, just staring at her best friend who hovers over her. She notes that Yukiko’s dark hair has surrounded them, like a shield from everything outside of the space between them. She kind of likes it. “I don’t know either! You’re the one who just grabbed it! Take responsibility already!”</p><p>Yukiko considers her with more seriousness than holding hands deserves. “I’ll take good care of you, then, if that’s what I have to do.” She stares at their hands, thoughts turning in her head and ignoring the way Chie’s looking at her. “I don’t know how my parents will react, but if I’ve done something that means I need to take responsibility for you—”</p><p>Chie makes a noise somewhere between that of a parrot and a deflating tire. “I’m not pregnant from holding hands! I’m not saying you’re gonna need to marry me! What kind of books have you been reading?”</p><p>Yukiko turns towards a stack of books on her shelf, guiltily. “Fairly trashy romance novels.”</p><p>Chie pauses to consider that. “Rise?”</p><p>Yukiko shakes her head. “Kanji.”</p><p>Chie looks a bit surprised. “Who would have thought?” She shakes it off, holding up their hands. She gestures to them wildly. “What is with this? It’s like— It’s not a friend thing. Is it?”</p><p>Yukiko leans in closer, so that their faces are too close to be considered a respect for personal space. “I don’t think so,” she murmurs, staring at Chie’s face like she’s taking in a particularly artful oil painting. “I want to kiss you,” she says. “Chie.”</p><p>Chie bites her lip, looks into Yukiko’s eyes, and then darts her eyes away to the wall. “Okay.”</p><p>Yukiko smiles, tentatively, and then leans in to kiss her. The kiss is feather-light, delicate. She raises her hand to the back of Chie’s neck, tilting it to angle it better. She’s shocked when Chie starts kissing back like she’s never kissed anyone before, but that’s okay because Yukiko hasn’t either.</p><p>Eventually they part and just look at each other in mutual agreement that they will never tell any of the Investigation Team members about tonight.</p><p>“So…” Chie looks at Yukiko hesitantly, hand fluttering nervously over her shoulder. She places it down, fingers curling up to rest against her collarbone. “You kissed me. I liked it.”</p><p>Yukiko smiles back at her, hand still cupping the back of her neck. She rubs at the exposed skin in a circular motion as she speaks; she’s not sure if it’s meant to be soothing or if she just can’t take her hand away now that she’s able to put her hand there. “I liked it, too. Should we try again? Just to make sure.”</p><p>Chie hurriedly leans in towards her, kissing her as her nonverbal agreement to the question. It’s a bit sloppy and neither of them seem to know what they’re doing, mouths moving against each other out of sync. It leaves a pleasant and warming feeling, despite all the strangeness to the change in their friendship.</p><p>Yukiko pulls back this time, watching as Chie blinks her eyes back open. She’s mesmerized. “I’ll definitely take responsibility, Chie,” she says, almost too eagerly.</p><p>Chie smacks her on the shoulder, moment ruined. “I told you to knock it off with that already!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>